


101 and more Fics Ideas

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Multi, Plot, ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: Ideas for the boys fics that I don't want to write but would love to see written by someone. So here's hoping this inspires someoneChapter 6 is links to the fics written inspired by these.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. 1 to 25

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the idea but want to use a different character then that's cool.
> 
> You may also recognise some of these from ideas from my tumblr blogs

1.Werewolf AU with Madelyn in heat, Homewell fic. It would just really work for them and I would love to read this type of fic.

2\. Becca/Madelyn/Homelander raising Ryan together as a thruple au fic. 

This was talked about on the boys discord and the idea of it is just appealing. 

3\. Popclaw and A-Train as popstars who meet in rehab AU

4\. Homelander is Teddy's father and never slept with Becca, holding back Madelyn hair as she suffers from morning sickness AU

5\. Butcher adopts kid Hughie after his parents die in an accident AU

Whether he's with Becca or not is up to you. 

6\. Madelyn returns from the dead and out for vengeance teams up with Butcher. 

This would be awesome and iconic to read.

7\. The seven get deaged and Madelyn has to take care of them

8\. Wild West AU

Any characters 

9\. The Boys are the villains and the Seven are actually good 

10\. Black Noir. I wanna see what goes on inside his head. I wanna see him fall in love give me Black Noir content people.

11\. The Good Place crossover fic for characters that have died example Robin, Translucent, Popclaw ect

Idea I have had for while but just haven't gotten around to writing 

12\. Deep lost under water finds the lost city of Atlantis

13\. Vampire Madelyn Stillwell 

14\. Annie January doesn't become Starlight (she still has powers) instead joins the police force where she learns of the corruption and crimes of Vought. Vows to bring them down.

15\. John/Homelander a priest whose family were killed by vampires as child must protect Madelyn a singer in a dive bar from a vampire she got into business with but crossed.

16\. Therapist Butcher conspires with his Patient Hughie to commit a crime together.

17\. Maeve is serving in the military during active tour she meets singer Elena

18\. John/Homelander is a star football player until he injured himself. He requires months of physiotherapy, his physiotherapist Madelyn Stillwell. 

19\. It's the summer of 1925. The Campbell family living on a farm are torn apart when lies and secrets are exposed by the arrival of a stranger.

20\. Gender Swap Homelander, Fem Homelander with Madelyn.

21\. The Boys are werewolves at war with the seven and vought who are vampires. 

22\. Instead of hiding his son from him Madelyn brings him to Homelander as a baby or Madelyn kills Becca and raises the boy, but doesn't tell Homelander he's his dad. Claiming the child is her nephew. 

23\. Beauty and the Beast AU 

Butcher is the beast, whoever you ship him with is beauty. The rest of the boys are cursed objects, Homelander is the wizard who cursed him.

24\. Deep, Black Noir & Translucent. A really wild night in Las Vegas.

25\. Mother's Milk owns a successful restaurant. He has everything he has ever wanted until it is all taken away from him. His business, his wife, his child. He sets out to seek revenge on those who destroyed his life.


	2. 26 to 50

26\. Madelyn owner of a BDSM club and important business man John/Homelander who visits that club AU

27\. Madelyn begins an affair with a Homelander Her husband is a mafia boss and her lover works for him.

28\. Starlight is a singer on a reality TV show.

29\. A-Train doesn't kill Popclaw instead helps fake her death.

30\. Au where Madelyn is dating John (Homelander), the rest of the seven and Teddy are Madelyn children by different dad's. But John is like I love this older woman and all her baggage.

Billy Butcher moves in next door with his adopted children and he's a single father to them.

Him and John have beef and it's hilarious but then Hughie and Annie who are like 5 goe missing and everything is angsty and John and Billy bond during that worrying time. 

31\. After Madelyn Stillwell dies and ends up in the bad place but is running the place in a month. Michael is fascinated about how a human could pull that off. 

32\. Kimiko is an international art thief, Frenchie is a conman they team up together.

33\. During a heatwave 5 characters are brought together to solve a murder. 

34\. Hughie & Robin meet online playing video games, they fall in love but can their romance survive in the real world?

35\. A nightclub called Diamond run by a former Navy Seal Deep in Las Vegas who is accused of murder.

36\. Annie/Starlight sells the only possession she has that is worth anything which was her Mama's diamond wedding ring. Set in the deep south of America in the early 1900s

37\. The power was supposed to go off for one night, six months later it's still not working. Society has descended into chaos. 

38\. Two lovers separated by day and nignt. Cursed by Zeus one lover is human in day and moon by night, one is the sun by day and human at night. This could apply to any couple. 

39\. Ship Wreck AU with the added twist that one half your otp is an Explorer who finds a civilisation from the descendents from a ship wreck a 100 years before. The other half of your otp is one of those descendents.

40\. Hughie and Annie/Starlight meet at animal adoption centre and they both adopt a dog on the same day.

41\. Set in 18th century France. Maeve has unique gift, psychic abilities. Elena is a talented violinist. They meet and fall in love.

42\. Becca and Billy are a Nanny and a Gardener working for a wealthy couple.

43\. It's the year 2517, the world is going through an ice age. Your chosen characters are trying to survive this icy hostile planet. 

44\. Translucent is a professional poker player with a secret, Donna January is a soccer mom with drinking problem and Frenchie is a McDonald's worker with a mountain of debt are trapped in a lift together 

45\. Everyday Frenchie and Kimiko ride the bus together, two strangers who become friends but when Kimiko stops turning up Frenchie goes in search for them and discovers maybe they knew nothing about this person.

46\. John/Homelander is running to be president Madelyn is on his campaign staff and they fall in love.

47\. Popclaw, A-Train and Black Noir are Dragon Hunters.

48\. Hughie finds a genie and makes three wishes. Each wish brings a devastating consequence 

48\. Madelyn/Homelander on a hot summer day, doing some photo shoot or something for him and they go off somewhere and have sex. That's it. That's the plot. 

49\. Homelander as a child escapes from the lab AU

50\. Annie as a child was terrified of a monster underneath her bed, the monster she swore murdered her parents. Now an adult she meets up with others who lost their parents the same night, swearing it was a monster underneath the bed. Working together they try to figure out what happened


	3. 51 to 75

51\. Hughie and Butcher as artists who are bitter rivals but fall in love.

52\. Fantasy AU where the characters are fantasy type creatures.

53\. Homelander and Madelyn as a superhero/sidekick duo, but Homelander is constantly messing up and getting in Madelyn 's way during their crime-fighting missions.

54\. Vought try to make even better versions of supes but ends of causing a zombie apocalypse 

55\. Becca/Madelyn are witches living in Rome.

56\. Popclaw and A-Train are ghosts haunting the house owned by the Campbell family. The only one who can see them is Hughie 

57\. A ficlet collection of what *insert character* childhood was like.

58\. AU where Vougut is nationalised after their Vietnam incident, Homelander is raised with a family, and along with the other members of the Seven have more regular psychological evaluations. This results in the Seven mostly being decent people, closer to DC’s Justice League. The Boys still form for issues of corruption, but also Homelander is framed for horrible crimes and they have to get to the bottom of it. (Idea by **Nyarlathotep from the boys discord)**

59\. A serial killer targeting supes fic

60\. Demons AU. A human journalist uncovers that demons are real and falls in love with one. 

61\. Homewell | Professor Madelyn Stillwell x College Student John/Homelander 

62\. Doppelganger brings down the career of a powerful senator but feels guilty about the impact on the senator family.

63\. Homelander is forced to babysit Teddy and can't cope so has to call on the rest of the seven to help.

64\. The laser baby (episode 5) is now an adult and one of the few supes who are good and trying to overthrow the government made up of supes which is dysyopain dictatorship

65\. Write a fic using all OCs who have been affected in some way by Vought and what it does.

66\. _Alice in Wonderland AU with a Frenchie x Mother's Milk pairing._

67\. Episode 8 AU Butcher and Homelander find out about Ryan being alive/ existing in a different way. Butcher goes to Madelyn like he did in the episode, Homelander actually turns up to rescue her. In the midst of all this Becca arrives with Ryan because she doesn't know where else to go because Ryan has killed someone.

68\. Trapped, injured and alone Ashley Barnett must figure her way out of a sadistic maze.

69\. Translucent doesn't want to be a supe. He wanted to be and was a fantastic criminal until Vought makes him an offer, join us or end up locked up down in the basement where they keep the rest of their failures. 

70\. Rare pairings. Write the rarest of pairings using colours as theme.

71\. Queen Maeve gets drunk and gets a tattoo. The tattoo is of the person she loves.

72\. Hughie is a hacker who hacks Vought and is offered a job. He takes it. Robin is a supe who he falls in love with.

73\. A fancy ball charity event is held hostage by a gunman and the Seven have to rescue the hostages.

74\. Homelander flying 300 miles just get something that Madelyn has craving for when pregnant.

75\. A meteorite hits a small town. Annie January witnesses something incredible that night but no one believes her.


	4. 76 to 101

76\. Deep has to film and advert to sell a beverage that is utterly gross. He doesn't want to do it but is under contract.

77\. All supes are clones. Clones of Vought employees, Clones from DNA stolen from the dying in hospitals.

78\. 12 chapter one shot collection centred around the life of Donna January.

79\. A-Train is targeted by a racist troll on social media. 

80\. In the aftermath of drug overdose Popclaw gets clean, moves away from the clutches of Vought meeting Frenchie who convinces her to help Butcher on his quest for vengeance.

81\. Homelander biological mother, who was she and why did she allow him to be raised in a lab.

82\. Stalker. With supes being famous as they are they are bound to get a stalker or two.

83\. The Seven are a band of guns for hire in the wild west. 

84\. Orange is the New Black Type of AU

85\. Black Noir is mute because of witnessing his parents murdered as a child. His silence comes from the trauma of that. 

86\. AU idea where Homelander kills Madelyn but she comes back alive and it turns out she's a supe. In fact she's the first and only one that is one without compound V. In fact compound V was created using her DNA.

87\. Butcher dies then wakes up again and repeats the same day over and over until he solves his murder. 

88\. An undercover journalist meets a grisly fate at Vought. 

89\. A fruit picker falls for the beautiful farmers wife. When I thought of this it was homewell but can work with any pairing.

90\. The Seven read fanfics about themselves. Crackish like fics that you make up on the spot.

91\. The Seven as the seven deadly sins.

92\. Butcher is a Hell Angel who falls in love with Ballerina Becca Butcher. 

93\. Hughie is the one who died not Robin and she teams up with Butcher.

94\. Queen Maeve falls in love with Madelyn Stillwell. Up to you whether it is one sided or not. 

95\. Deep is struggling actor. Translucent a struggling singer. They meet, fall in love, part to focus on their careers and meet again when they are super famous.

96\. Surfer AU combined with Alien Invasion ‎AU. Sufer John/Homelander is surfing the waves when an alien invasion happens.

97\. Mother's Milk and Monique are living happily two years after the events of s1 until Butcher turns up again.

98\. The life of Jonah Vogelbaum don't go comic book canon but fanon for the TV show.

99\. The Boys and the Seven are all children with super powers sent to a school for the gifted. Where something sinister lurks.

100\. 100 drabbles, using song lyrics for inspiration.

101\. Write a one shot how you would like the series to end when it finally does. The end game you would ultimately like.


	5. 102-111

102\. A little bit of a comic crossover by adding James Stillwell but entwing him into the show as Madelyn twin brother. 

103\. A werewolf civilization on the brink of a civil war au 

104\. Frenchie is a scientist working on how to turn people invisible for military purposes, Translucent is his first successful subject.

105\. The Deep is a cannibalistic serial killer in prison, Black Noir is the prison psychiatrist who tries to understand why he did what he did.

106\. Annie/Starlight is an FBI agent investigating a terrorist organisation that Hughie is apart off.

107\. Homelander is a famous astronaut after being the first human to go to Mars. 

108\. Pick a character, use the plot of a different show or movie that the person who plays that character has been in.

109\. Kimiko is the stepdaughter of a sadistic army officers who finds herself in a strange and unusual world after stepping through a portal.

110\. Prank war. That's the plot. That's it. Do with it what you will.

111\. Jane Eyre type AU mixed with Demon AU 


	6. Link to fics written for these ideas

Hughie is the one who died not Robin and she teams up with Butcher.

[Rise of the Robin ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370141)


End file.
